Além da Culpa
by Shaka Psico
Summary: Um sentimento que por muito tempo foi ocultado por diversas razões... e todas elas tinham em sua ontologia a Culpa: do que fizera ou do que poderia fazer. Será que algum dia poderia se perdoar e confessar esse amor? Yaoi Lemon Saga x Shaka - Atenção diabéticos: excesso de açúcar! Espero que gostem! Aguardo Reviews!


_Como de praxe: Saint Seiya nem os personagens desta história me pertencem, mas sim á Kurumada, Toei, Bandai e outros. Se pertencessem a mim, seria bem interessante..._

Essa é uma pequena história que veio á minha cabeça após ver algumas fanarts do casal, também foi o que impulsionou a começar/voltar a escrever. Esquero que gostem!

**Além da Culpa**

- Bom dia Athena!

- Bom dia Saga! Como está? – Sempre atenta aos seus protetores, ela podia perceber que ele não andava bem.

- Bem Athena, muito bem! – mantinha sempre a cabeça baixa em sua presença, não conseguia encará-la depois de tudo o que havia feito.

- Já se decidiu? Aceita minha proposta?

- Desculpe, ainda não tenho certeza, preciso pensar mais um pouco.

- Claro, você pode me responder até o início da próxima semana. Não se sinta pressionado a fazer nada que não queira, é só uma idéia.

- Sim, muito obrigado por tudo que tem feito por mim!

* * *

Havia se passado alguns meses após a terrível batalha contra Hades, mas essa foi a última! O corpo do Rei do Submundo foi destruído para sempre, e sua alma presa no Olimpo! Sim, agora havia paz no mundo...

Athena obteve a bênção de seu pai e pôde reviver seus cavaleiros, que não mediram sacrifícios para protege-la e salvar este mundo... todos tinham uma nova chance de fazer tudo diferente, as esperanças estavam renovadas em todos os corações.

Até mesmo os menos dóceis decidiram amansar seus corações: Afrodite e Máscara da Morte pediram perdão por seus pecados passados e agora com a autorização do Santuário, passavam seus dias realizando obras sociais nos locais mais esquecidos do mundo. Kanon se tornou um ajudante sem igual para o Grande Mestre e empregou toda sua força e inteligência para ajudar e desenvolver as atividades do Santuário.

Alguns se ocupavam em novos discípulos, obras sociais, auxilio em catástrofes... todos de alguma maneira agora vivendo de verdade...

Mas havia alguém que não conseguia prosseguir... aquela culpa era muito maior que sua vontade de viver... recebera o perdão de todos aqueles que machucara e com grande ânsia foi acolhido novamente entre a elite do Santuário... mas ele não conseguia se perdoar... jamais encararia Aioros e Aioria novamente... nunca olharia para o rosto de Athena... e ele, não, não conseguiria sequer estar em sua presença... o único que lhe consolava era o amor de seu irmão, que se mostrava incondicional.

- Saga, vamos para casa? Já está tarde!

- Sim Kanon, já terminei esses cálculos, vamos embora!

- Você está mesmo empenhado na Fundação Graad né? Isso é bom!

- Sim, gosto dessas rotinas administrativas e sei que assim ajudo as obras sociais que Athena está fazendo pelo mundo através da Fundação. Assim me sinto útil também! – essa frase pareceu tão espontânea que gerou um leve sorriso no rosto do ouvinte.

Desceram tranquilamente pelas casas dos companheiros de batalha, conversando banalidades da rotina até que tiveram a atenção desviada na escadaria entre Câncer e Leão.

- Boa tarde Saga, Kanon, como estão? – foram obrigados a parar o caminho diante de tão angelical criatura.

- Boa tarde Shaka, vamos bem e você? E o trabalho com os garotos?

- Boa tarde Shaka! – em uma atitude que impressionou os demais, Saga virou-se para o lado direito e fixou o chão.

- Estou bem e está sendo muito satisfatório, eles aprendem rápido e são muito esforçados, não é a toa que fizeram tudo o que fizeram! – o virginiano tentava disfarçar, mas sentia-se mal com a atitude de Saga... não esperava tanta indiferença dele. – Saga, sente-se mal? Aproximou-se e quando tentou tocar-lhe o braço, o grego se afastou, não permitindo.

- Estou bem Shaka, não se preocupe. – num gesto quase mecânico, continuou a descer as escadas, ignorando os outros.

Kanon estava extremamente admirado com aquela atitude, não acreditava naquilo. – Shaka me desculpe, não sei o que aconteceu com ele, depois nos falamos. – e apressadamente seguiu o irmão pelas escadarias.

- Tudo bem Kanon, cuide dele, não parece estar bem. Boa Noite! – sua aparência continuava serena como sempre, mas seu coração estava magoado... esperava aquilo de qualquer um, menos dele... continuou o caminho até sua casa, precisava descansar.

Os gêmeos seguiram mudos até a entrada de sua casa, até que Kanon segurou com força o braço do irmão o impedindo de prosseguir.

- O que foi aquilo Saga? Porque tratou o Shaka daquele jeito! – soltou um longo suspiro, não se livraria tão fácil, virou-se de frente para o irmão, baixando a cabeça, um gesto que havia se tornado habitual em si.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo encará-lo, não consigo ficar nem mesmo na presença dele depois de tudo o que eu fiz! Ele é demasiado nobre, eu... eu não consigo Kanon.

- Meu irmão, quando vai se livrar dessa culpa? O único que você conseguiu foi ser grosseiro e chateá-lo. Ele foi tão educado e atencioso conosco.

- Ele é assim com todo mundo. Ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido, sorrindo a todos. Inclusive o Shura e o Kamus me disseram que ele tem a mesma atitude.

- Então qual o problema Saga?

- É justamente esse... ele é especial demais... – estava delirando ou seu irmão parecia ter o indiano em uma estima diferente? Se fosse isso, podia compreendê-lo melhor... ou podia ser somente culpa... não era hora de pensar naquilo.

- Bem, vamos entrar então.

- Não Kanon! - desvencilhou-se do braço do irmão e caminhou em direção á Touro. – Eu vou dar uma volta, pensar um pouco. – não deu tempo para respostas e se foi resoluto.

Os pés descalços tocavam suavemente a areia branca da praia enquanto o leve tecido da túnica esvoaçava na altura dos joelhos. Já sentindo os pés úmidos, parou frente á imensidão azul e seu olhar fosco admirava o suave entardecer... era um pouco distante, mas era seu local preferido no complexo do Santuário... ali podia refletir sobre tudo... lembrar dos momentos felizes... viver um pouco.

Uma lágrima escorria por sua face, uma expressão pequena diante de tanta dor que habitava aquele coração... seria feliz novamente? Não sabia essa resposta... ali permaneceu por horas a fio, mas voltou para casa mais aliviado, como se o mar o tivesse revigorado.

* * *

- Olá Kanon, posso lhe falar um momento? – ainda não sabia como havia chegado até ali e batido na porta, não era de se levar pelas emoções, mas o que mais temia havia acontecido. Estava dominado por aquele sentimento, e não mais sabia até onde poderia segurar dentro de si.

- Claro Shaka, entre por favor! Não repara a bagunça, mas o Mestre pediu para verificar alguns documentos antigos e ... – foi interrompido por uma voz doce, porém firme.

- Não se preocupe Kanon, prometo que serei breve, não quero atrapalhá-lo. Bem, eu queria pedir desculpas por ontem, seu irmão ficou desagradado de minha presença e...

- Não Shaka, eu que peço desculpas... a atitude dele foi muito deselegante. Desculpe se você se sentiu mal... mas não pense mal dele, ele só está confuso, mas é uma boa pessoa!

- Você está certo, ele é uma boa pessoa, por isso mesmo achei que tinha feito algo desagradável... eu os estimo muito.

- Eu sei Shaka e verdadeiramente o agradeço por isso! Não duvide que meu irmão o estima demasiado, mas ele sente muita culpa pelo que fez. Nunca teve a intenção de te magoar.

- Desculpe Kanon, que bobeira ter vindo aqui, não estou magoado. Sei lá, me desculpe. – estava sem chão, havia percebido sua própria atitude, ter ido lá demonstrou como aquilo o tinha afetado.

- Não há do que se desculpar, você é sempre bem vindo na minha sala de trabalho e na minha casa também! Inclusive sinta-se convidado a tomar um chá comigo quando possa.

- Muito obrigado Kanon e aceito o convite sim, qualquer dia passo aqui para um chá, agora por favor me dê licença, preciso ir. – estava extremamente envergonhado com aquilo. Passara totalmente dos limites... não era mais dono de si... aquele amor o havia dominado por completo...

Não conseguia mais se concentrar nos documentos... pensava naquele turbilhão de informações que havia recebido em menos de 24 horas... era mais complicado que parecia... se sua hipótese estivesse correta, os problemas estavam apenas começando...

* * *

Havia cancelado os treinos daquela tarde, com muitos protestos dos cavaleiros de bronze que estavam adorando aquela prática de desenvolvimento do Cosmos. Todos sonhavam em alcançar o sétimo sentido definitivamente. Mas estava perturbado demais para isso.

Se retirou e passou todo o dia meditando, tentando encontrar as respostas que tanto ansiava. De nada adiantou, não logrou nenhum resultado. Teria que olhar para dentro de suas próprias emoções, e só havia um lugar onde conseguiria entregar-se ao seu coração...

* * *

- Aqui estão os estatutos Aioros, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, preciso saber porque você se recusa a me olhar depois que voltamos ao Santuário. Fiz algo que te irritou?

Não podia demonstrar a tensão que sentiu nesse momento, mas era um homem e não poderia passar a vida fugindo dessa conversa.

- De maneira alguma Aioros, o problema sou eu, que não posso encará-lo depois de tudo o que fiz a você e seu irmão!

Não aguentou e soltou uma doce risada. – Então é isso? Mas a gente já conversou sobre isso Saga! Que bobagem.

- Eu sei que você e o Aioria são homens nobres e honrados e me deram seu perdão, mas mesmo assim me sinto...

- Se sente o que Saga? Esse não era meu melhor amigo! Meu companheiro de infância! Aquele conhecido. Tão poderoso que acabou se perdendo em ambições que sabia que só poderiam ter sido alcançadas por si. E tão nobre que conseguiu superar a si próprio e aquilo em que havia se transformado, e tornou a ser bom e digno.

- Aioros...

- Eu sinto muita falta desse amigo, principalmente depois de tantos anos longe, com tudo tão diferente, mas infelizmente vejo que ele já não existe mais, pois esse homem fraco, que se culpa e se lamenta não é o mesmo que conheci, capaz de qualquer superação. Saga, eu sinto sua falta! – Lágrimas involuntárias percorriam a face dos dois cavaleiros... eram muitas as emoções e palavras a serem ditas, tantas coisas adiadas. – Entenda Saga, as coisas aconteceram como deveriam acontecer, não se culpe, pois eu não o culpo.

Você é meu melhor amigo e sempre vai ser!

- Você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter, ninguém me compreende como você e sou muito grato por isso.

- Ninguém te compreende melhor que eu porque ninguém te conhece tão bem quanto eu! E eu quero te ver feliz! Muito feliz! – Saga finalmente conseguiu erguer os olhos e fitou aquelas enormes orbes castanhas, cheias de amor e carinho.

Num impulso, o sagitariano se atirou aos braços do amigo e os dois ficaram presos nos braços um do outro, chorando como criança por instantes que pareciam a eternidade.

- Obrigado Aioros, você não sabe o quanto foi importante para mim! Você também me faz muita falta.

- Então a partir de hoje estou mais aliviado, tenho meu grande amigo a meu lado novamente. – deu um doce beijo em sua bochecha, como fazia na infância.

Agora se sentia melhor, mais aliviado, um pouco de felicidade começava a entrar em sua vida. Mas ainda pensava nele, naquele cheiro inebriante de sândalo que seu corpo exalava, que não havia sentido desde aquele fatídico dia. Tivera uma reviravolta em suas emoções com aquele encontro... estava surpreendido consigo mesmo e com a proporção que aquele sentimento havia tomado. Precisava refletir, voltaria a seu local sagrado, em frente ao mar.

* * *

Aquelas orbes tão azuis como o límpido oceano que fitava, sentia o vento refrescar todo seu corpo e a branca túnica longa agitava-se por vezes cobrindo o cinturão dourado tão bem trabalhado. Sentia-se completamente livre. Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas sentir todo o amor que havia em seu ser, aquele amor que aprendera a ter por todas as criaturas vivas, por todos os filhos de Deus! Havia aprendido muito sobre a vida com aquelas crianças... muito mais que ensinado.

Aquele amor, que era mais forte que qualquer outro, agora podia sentí-lo em plenitude. Um amor que trazia vida, mas que trazia sofrimento... fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, sentindo o vento e o cheiro do mar envolver seu corpo por completo. Entregou-se por completo e permitiu-se viver por instantes tudo aquilo que seu peito tanto ansiava... e ele que chegou a se julgar alguém alheio aos desejos... foi pego por sua própria arrogância... mas nada disso importava mais... abriu os olhos e sorriu decepcionado sabendo que aquele amor era quase impossível, baixou os braços e continuou fitando o mar com um olhar triste, porém conformado.

Estava tão absorto em si mesmo que somente agora percebera aquela presença trás si, e realmente pensava que era uma doce brincadeira do destino.

- Desculpe, não queria quebrar sua concentração.

-Não se preocupe, já estava na hora de voltar á realidade. Não sabia que você gostava desse lugar.

- Aqui é o único lugar onde consigo refletir, pensar, meditar sobre a vida.

- Contraditoriamente, eu venho aqui para não pensar em nada, apenas para sentir a vida. – não sabia se aquilo era apenas uma ilusão de sua mente, tinha medo de ser apenas um delírio, não queria que aquilo acabasse, não queria olhar para trás e ver tudo desaparecer.

Não sabia de onde tinha tido coragem para se aproximar dele. Acreditava que a conversa com Aioros o havia dado coragem, e ele já estava ali, porque não admirá-lo de perto. Estava confortável, pois ele estava de costas, não havia de encarar aquelas orbes azuis, isso lhe dava mais coragem. Porém, em poucos segundos viu aquela imagem esbelta virar-se em sua direção e pela primeira vez em meses encarou aquele olhar tão límpido e aprisionante como o mar. Tentou baixar a cabeça, mas aquele olhar já o havia rendido por completo.

-Fico feliz que não me tenha em desafeto Saga, pois ontem pensei que minha presença não lhe agradava. – De alguma maneira sentiu uma certa fragilidade naquele olhar, que teimava em ser uma muralha intransponível, sentiu que dominava a situação.

- Não Shaka, por contrário, lhe tenho grande estima, tanta que ás vezes não consigo acreditar que lhe fiz tanto mal.

- Você não consegue se perdoar não é mesmo? – Fitava-o admirado pro sua beleza. Aquela túnica azul escuro na altura dos joelhos, simples, lhe deixava simplesmente encantador, mas sentia uma pontada de mágoa apesar de tudo.

Como aquela figura tão frágil e delicada podia entrar tão fundo em sua alma? Não entendia como... – Você está certo, eu não consigo me perdoar por tudo que fiz.

- O seu orgulho não o deixa se perdoar...

- Como? – ficou admirado, não esperava aquela acusação.

- Sim, seu orgulho é tão grande que não aceita o perdão, que não aceita o afeto daqueles a quem você machucou, seu orgulho não permite que a sua indignidade seja perdoada.

- Acho que tem razão, e eu só vou me perdoar quando deixar esse orgulho de lado, aprender a ser humilde.

- Saga eu não quero que me interprete mal... – novamente seus sentimentos haviam sobrepujado sua razão, caiu em sua própria armadilha. – Vou deixar-lhe em paz! – Passou pela figura do moreno em sinal de retirada, mas foi parado pela voz do outro que permanecia imóvel.

- Só me responda uma coisa Shaka, porque você fez aquilo? - Agora um de costas para o outro, deixava os dois em posição confortável para falar. - Porque se deixou matar por nós? Você sabe que teria nos aniquilado facilmente.

Era agora ou nunca, não era mais possível esconder. Virou-se de frente para o grego, que teve a mesma atitude, agora estavam novamente encarando um ao outro.

- Eu não podia Saga, eu não conseguiria.

- Mas porque Shaka!

- Eu não conseguiria te machucar, eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso! - seus olhos encheram de água, e antes que se denunciasse por completo, fez menção de fugir, porém seu delicado braço foi imobilizado pela mão forte do outro.

- Não, você precisa me dizer Shaka. – estava muito tenso, não sabia o que esperar, mas precisava ouvir...

- Eu não podia te machucar Saga, porque preferia a morte a ver te ferido por minhas mãos. O que eu sinto jamais me permitiria te machucar, era mais forte que eu. – as lágrimas já corriam fartamente por seus olhos, evidenciando todo aquele sentimento até então contido. – Eu sempre soube do homem nobre que havia por trás daquela ilusão, e faria qualquer coisa para te proteger sempre! Eu já lhe havia visto morrer uma vez, não aguentaria a segunda! Meu amor por você era maior que qualquer coisa!

Amor! Escutara bem? Ele dissera amor? Por um momento reviveu todo o seu passado. Toda a fidelidade que Shaka lhe depositava mesmo sendo um Mestre desprezível. Não entendia aquilo, sabia que não podia enganar a ele, não a ele.

Lembrou-se da última vez que viu seus grandes olhos azuis, segundos antes de ser atingido pela grande explosão, do rosário que apertou tão forte contra o peito, de todo aquele desespero que teve que guardar para si.

Amor, mas não era possível, será que... não pensou mais, puxou o braço do outro e o trouxe para perto de si, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

- Me desculpe Saga, eu sei que esse amor não é possível...

-Shaka, quem disse que não é possível? – Tomou toda coragem que possuía para proferir essas palavras, fitou resoluto aquelas orbes azuis de infinita beleza e entregou todo seu coração. – Por muito tempo guardei um sentimento forte dentro de mim. Vi você crescer, mas senti algo diferente quando o vi se tornar um homem. Tive de sufocar dentro de mim, para não te machucar, para Ares não te machucar. Você era especial e despertou em mim sentimentos que não acreditava possuir. Te machucar foi a coisa mais abominável que fiz. Aquela foi a maior dor que eu já senti. Eu te amo Shaka!

Aquelas palavras foram tão doces, mas ditas com tanta convicção que fizeram brotar lágrimas daqueles olhos verdes de maneira espontânea e paralisaram por completo as reações do virginiano. Num gesto instintivo, abraçou a cintura do loiro com o braço livre e o aproximou de si. Soltou seu braço e segurou docemente seu rosto trazendo-o para si.

Shaka havia fechado os olhos perdido em amor, quando sentiu seus lábios serem levemente tocados pelos lábios do grego. Nunca havia sentido aquilo, nunca havia sido beijado. Era como se correntes elétricas percorressem seu corpo todo. Permitiu-se ser tocado daquela maneira, sentindo os lábios do outro cada vez mais ávidos pelos seus. Concedeu que sua boca fosse invadida pela língua do outro num beijo doce e carinhoso e até se atreveu a tocá-lo com sua própria língua. Fora a melhor sensação que havia sentido até então. De repente, sentiu o outro terminar o beijo tranquilamente e separar-se de si. Olhava-o intensamente, mas não tinha palavras. Sentiu-se abraçado e se entregou por completo, deitando a cabeça em seu peito forte, enquanto sentia seus cabelos sendo afagados carinhosamente. Assim permaneceram tempo o suficiente para sentirem todo o amor que davam e recebiam neste momento.

- Eu queria nunca ter de acordar desse sonho.

- Mas não é um sonho, inacreditavelmente não é um sonho.

- Você tem razão Shaka, e quero agora viver essa realidade intensamente. – Afrouxou o abraço e logo roubou novamente os lábios do amado, que agora estava em seus braços.

Já era tarde, estava anoitecendo e logo dariam pelo sumiço deles, era hora de voltar.

- É tarde Saga, precisamos voltar!

- Sim, é verdade. – seu olhar era de pesar, não queria que aquela tarde acabasse.

- Temos muito o que conversar, vá até Virgem para conversarmos tranquilamente.

- Certo, vou ficar mais um tempo aqui, preciso conversar comigo mesmo agora, ainda hoje te encontrarei lá.

- Entendo, te esperarei. – um último beijo foi trocado e Shaka deixou seu amado para se encontrar consigo mesmo. Sabia que ele precisava disso. Voltou tranquilamente para sua casa, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido naquela tarde, até que sua atenção fora roubada por uma imagem que pela distração o assustou.

- Boa noite Shaka!

- Boa noite Kanon, como está? - não pode evitar o susto de ver a réplica perfeita de seus pensamentos á sua frente.

- Estou bem, mas você tem o rosto avermelhado, se sente bem?

-Sim, Kanon não se preocupe, estive na Prainha á tarde e acabei tomando mais sol que devia. Obrigado pela preocupação, mas estou bem! – tentou disfarçar o nervosismo com a pergunta, mas não foi fácil.

- Ah claro, estão está ótimo. Tenha uma boa noite Shaka. – A Prainha, claro! Tratou de encurtar a conversa e continuou rumo á sua casa, para alívio do outro.

- Tenha uma boa noite Kanon!

Sabia perfeitamente que seu irmão tinha a Prainha como refúgio, com certeza haviam se encontrado lá. Esboçou um leve sorriso, sabia que não deveria esperar pelo irmão esta noite.

* * *

Após tomar um banho refrescante, reorganizou seu altar enquanto refletia tudo o que vivera esta tarde. Parecia tão irreal... mas tão incrível que ainda estava confuso, quando escutou batidas em sua porta.

- Entre por favor!

- Obrigado! Você está lindo! – Shaka estava com uma túnica creme na altura dos joelhos, ornada com um belo cinturão dourado e um belo bracelete no braço direito.

- Você também está ótimo Saga! – Ótimo? Se sentiu um imbecil por ser a única coisa que conseguir dizer naquele momento. – Vejo que passou em casa.

- Sim, passei para me refrescar um pouco e trocar de roupa, o dia esteve quente.

- Mas agora tem uma agradável brisa. Seu irmão não achou estranho? Encontrei com ele hoje nas escadarias.

- Sim, ele me contou e percebeu o que aconteceu, o Kanon é mais esperto que imaginamos.

- Nossa, mas...

- Não se preocupe, se o conheço bem, está feliz com isso. E ademais não importa, não temos nada a esconder de ninguém.

- Você tem razão Saga, você tem razão.

Se aproximaram lentamente e se beijaram docemente. Seus corpos reagiam com as carícias trocadas e o beijo estava cada vez mais intenso até que Shaka sentiu um volume roçar em seu baixo ventre, fazendo-o também crescer. Se assustou e afastou-se ofegante.

- Desculpe, eu não queria...

-Não, bobagem, eu também me sinto assim. – Num impulso, colou-se novamente ao corpo do amado, num beijo forte e intenso e permitiu-se sentir aquele roçar entre eles. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas desejava aquilo mais que tudo.

Sentiu seu corpo ceder um pouco e ser pressionado para o chão, sentindo-o deitar sobre si. Era como se estivesse no paraíso. Era intensamente beijado e via o desejo ardente no olhar do outro. Começou a acariciar suas costas, pressionando o sobre si. Nunca havia sentido aquilo, estava entorpecido. Escutou aquela forte e doce voz sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo Shaka!

- Eu também te amo Saga e... – pensou antes, mas decidiu que era aquilo mesmo queria. – e eu quero ser seu esta noite...

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, tenho.

- Mas não aqui, você merece mais. – entendendo o que o outro queria dizer, e sentindo-o sair de cima de si, tomou-o pela mão e o dirigiu a seu quarto, sentou-se na cama puxando o grego para si e deitaram-se confortavelmente.

Sentia o corpo do amado pesando sobre si, e aquelas carícias que ficavam cada vez mais quentes, completamente perdidos de êxtase um no corpo do outro. Sentia seu membro pulsar no contato com a ereção do amado, era beijado pelo peito e estava a delirar. Sentiu sua túnica ser retirada docemente e se riu com a expressão de desejo do geminiano quando viu que não usava roupa íntima. Continuou a sentir seu corpo ser acariciado e beijado e que as mesmas começaram a descer e se aproximar de seu baixo ventre. Estava beirando a insanidade e não conseguia reagir quando sentiu-se lambido em sua extensão e em seguida tomado por completo pela boca quente e molhada do outro. Não estava acreditando naquilo, nunca sentira aquele tipo de prazer, nunca ninguém o tocara antes, nem ele mesmo havia se tocado. Era tudo novo, confuso e inebriante, era incrível! Sentiu que não iria mais aguentar e tentou parar o amante.

- Saga não ... chega... eu não vou aguentar mais... – sua voz entrecortada entre os gemidos apenas incentivaram o outro a não lhe dar ouvidos. Sentiu que não podia mais e se entregou a uma sensação que nem imaginara como fosse. Era uma prazer que o dominava por completo, que parecia leva-lo ao céu, sentiu seu corpo esvaziar por completo. Abriu os olhos e viu o amado novamente sobre si, e o beijou carinhosamente, podendo sentir seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele.

- Porque fez isso Saga!

- Para poder ver esse rosto divino assim, inebriado de prazer!

Percebeu que o outro estava mais interessado no prazer dele do que no próprio. Sentiu vontade de chorar, nunca ninguém havia se importado assim com ele na vida, o abraçou fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Agora eu quero ser seu Saga, por completo.

- Mas Shaka, é que...

-Não importa, sei que não deve ser fácil, mas é o meu único desejo, ser completamente seu.

Havia percebido que seu amado não tinha nenhuma experiência naquilo, seria difícil e doloroso, mas não podia negar-lhe. Tirou a túnica branca que usava e expôs sua linda nudez. Beijou-o com sofreguidão e acariciou seu corpo sentindo o próprio desejo toma-lo. Com um dedo acariciou a entrada do amante e suavemente tocou-lhe mais profundamente, sentido o corpo retesar. Ele bem sabia que não era fácil. Estava nervoso como nunca, mas não deixara transparecer, precisava dar o melhor de si. Tocou-lhe o mais carinhosamente possível, até atingir seu ponto sensível, o que fez o corpo do virginiano estremecer. Viu a ereção dele voltar á ativa e juntou outro dedo á exploração. Quando sentiu que já estava acostumado, retirou os dedos, deitou-se sobre ele, beijou-lhe docemente e tocou-o devagar. Sentiu o corpo resistir e viu a expressão de sofrimento no amado, pensou em se retirar mas foi impedido.

-Não Saga, continue por favor.

Era impossível dizer não àquele olhar, tocou-lhe aos poucos, até a completude e parou, esperando-o se acostumar. Estava perdido em sensações incríveis. Não era nenhum garoto, mas nunca tinha sentido daquele jeito, misturado com amor, era a melhor sensação do mundo. Em pouco tempo sentiu-o remexer suavemente os quadris e começou a movimentar-se vagarosamente. Tentara se segurar ao máximo, senão acabaria logo, mas olhava aqueles olhos límpidos e sabia que precisava satisfazê-lo por completo.

Automaticamente o ritmo foi aumentando e os dois estavam consumidos por aquilo, até que Shaka não aguentou mais e viu o céu pela segunda vez naquela noite. Sentindo seu abdômen molhado pelo amante e seu interior se apertar mais, não resistiu e também tocou o céu, debruçando-se por completo em cima do amado.

Permaneceram assim por longos minutos, até que o grego resolveu separá-los. Abraçaram-se carinhosamente deitados na cama, o olharam-se profundamente nos olhos, naquele momento único.

- Como se sente Shaka?

-Como nunca havia me sentido antes. Você sabe que foi minha primeira experiência, não sabe?

- Sei sim e não sabe como senti medo de que não fosse bom pra você. Mas te digo sem dúvida, essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

- Sim, da minha também! Obrigado por tudo! Te amo!

- Também te amo! Sabe, eu acho que aquela conversa não acontecerá hoje!

- Não importa!

Dentro de pouco tempo adormeceram abraçados, num sono tranquilo e suave, e aquelas noites ainda se repetiriam incontáveis vezes, cada vez mais apaixonadas e doces, mas antes ainda havia algo a ser resolvido...

* * *

Estava ajoelhado perante a deusa, como rege a formalidade, a audiência que pedira havia sido concedida.

- Athena, quero dizer que tomei minha decisão. Eu não vou pra Inglaterra, essa viagem poderia demorar mais de um ano e agora eu tenho alguns assuntos particulares no Santuário. Me desculpe, é uma proposta incrível dirigir os negócios da Fundação na Europa, mas sinto que não posso ir.

- Não se preocupe, fico feliz que você tenha conseguido se adaptar melhor a essa nova vida e desejo a você e a Shaka toda a felicidade possível!

Não era possível, como ela sabia? Bem, afinal ela era Athena, o que ela não sabia?

- Muito obrigado por tudo Athena, agora posso entender...

- Não há o que agradecer, vocês, meus amados cavaleiros que não temem dar a vida por mim, são a minha razão de viver... amo indubitavelmente a humanidade, mas a vocês pertence minha mais doce dedicação e amor! – Athena tocou-lhe o rosto e o fez mirar sua face, como há tempos não conseguia fazê-lo.

E um amor maior que a vida, que a morte, que a culpa, os ressentimentos e os medos teve pleno êxito até o fim do destino...

Espero que tenham gostado amadinhos! Aguardo reviews!


End file.
